First Meeting
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Short little one-shot on Tyson and Ella's first meeting and how he convinced her to go with him to Camp Jupiter! Written for PJatO Ship Weeks 2014! Tylla cuteness!


**Rick owns it all guys! **

_oooOOOooo_

"_Tyson!" he called._

_The Cyclops looked around frantically. "Percy? Brother?"_

"_Tyson, I'm okay. I'm here—well, not really."_

_Tyson grabbed the air like he was trying to catch butterflies. "Can't see you! Where is my brother?"_

"_Tyson, I'm flying to Alaska. I'm okay. I'll be back. Just find Ella. She's a harpy with red feathers. She's hiding in the woods around the house."_

"_Find a harpy? A red harpy?"_

"_Yes! Protect her, okay? She's my friend. Get her back to California. There's a demigod camp in the Oakland Hills—Camp Jupiter. Meet me above the Caldecott Tunnel."_

"_Oakland Hills ... California ... Caldecott Tunnel." He shouted to the dog: "Mrs. O'Leary! We must find a harpy!"_

"_WOOF!" said the dog._

_oooOOOooo_

_Percy's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea. Ella, can you hide in the woods? Will you be safe from the ogres?"_

"_Hide," she agreed. "Safe. Hiding is good for harpies. Ella is quick. And small. And fast."_

"_Okay," Percy said. "Just stay around this area. I can send a friend to meet you and take you to Camp Jupiter."_

_Frank unslung his bow and nocked an arrow. "A friend?"_

_Percy waved his hand in a tell you later gesture. "Ella, would you like that? Would you like my friend to take you to Camp Jupiter and show you our home?"_

"_Camp," Ella muttered. Then in Latin: "'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome.'"_

"_Uh, right," Percy said. "That sounds important, but we can talk about that later. You'll be safe at camp. All the books and food you want."_

"_No planes," she insisted._

"_No planes," Percy agreed._

"_Ella will hide now." Just like that, she was gone—a red streak disappearing into the woods._

-The Son Of Neptune by Rick Riordan

oooOOOooo

"Hello! Hello? Harpy! Red Harpy! Come out now! Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary are here to find you!"

The harpy in question raised her head from where she sat on a tree branch and fluttered nervously. "Who are you?" She called out nervously.

Without warning a face appeared near where she was and Ella, the harpy, gave a startled squawk before stumbling backwards and effectively falling out of the branch she was perched on.

The face- which belonged to a Cyclops named Tyson- gave a startled cry and immediately he tried to reach out to catch her. Ella would have none of it however and quickly opened her wings to hover just out of Tyson's reach.

She was shaking, something Tyson noticed.

"No, don't be scared!" He cried, his big eye looking worried. "We won't hurt you, will we Mrs. O'Leary?"

A hellhound appeared out of nowhere, huge and furry, and woofed loudly which caused Ella to give another squawk of fear and beat her wings harder to get higher.

"N-no!" She stuttered out. "No hellhounds, hellhounds h-hurt Ella."

"Down Mrs. O'Leary!" Tyson commanded firmly before looking back up at the harpy. "Ella?" He asked. "Is that your name?"

The harpy looked at him now, for once focusing on something instead of letting her eyes shift around constantly for signs of danger. She nodded carefully, lowering a few inches. Still out of his reach but closer.

"Ella, Ella, Ella. The name Ella means torch: to bring light. Yep, yep, I am Ella."

Tyson frowned slightly before seeming to understand. "It is a pretty name," he said seriously before blushing profusely.

Ella cocked her head to the side, hovering a bit lower still. "Cyclops, Cyklops. One eyed beings of immense power, Cyclops made Zeus's Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident. You are a Cyclops."

Tyson watched her rapturously, seemingly star struck. "I am a Cyclops," he agreed. "My name is Tyson."

"Tyson." She tested the name out on her tongue before letting out a smile. "Tyson! Meaning son of Ty."

Now the Cyclops frowned. "Son of Ty?" He asked before shaking his head. "No, I am a son of Poseidon."

"Son of Poseidon," Ella repeated. "Percy, Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon. The Son of Neptune. 'To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown.'"

"Drown?" Tyson asked. "Who is Neptune?"

"Neptune, Roman alias for the Grecian God Poseidon. God of the sea, maker of horses, earth shaker. Feared by the Legions, disliked by most Romans. Said to bring bad luck." Ella now floated down lower so that she was eye level with Tyson.

"Poseidon?" Tyson asked her eagerly. "Neptune is Poseidon?"

Ella nodded.

"Daddy!" Tyson looked around before leaning in to whisper. "So does that mean _I_ am a son of Neptune?"

Ella nodded once more. "But not _the_ son of Neptune, nope. Percy Jackson, Bearer of prophecies, Savior and Hero of Olympus. A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach 16 against all odds, yep."

"Brother!" Tyson cried, seeming to remember why he had come in the first place. "Percy is my brother!" He told Ella proudly. "He said Mrs. O'Leary and me should come find you and bring you to Camp Jupiter. We'll keep you safe."

"Safe?" Ella asked, meeting his eyes. "Keep Ella safe, yes. Good. Safe is good. Keep Ella safe." She glanced over at Mrs. O'Leary who was sniffing a tree with interest. "Keep me safe from the hellhound?" She asked Tyson.

Tyson looked at Mrs. O'Leary and then back at Ella. "Mrs. O'Leary won't hurt you," he promised seriously.

"Hellhounds are bad," Ella said. "E-eat harpies like Ella."

He shook his head. "Not Mrs. O'Leary. She's Percy's friend."

"Percy's friend?" Ella's head shot up and she looked over at the dog again. "She is a nice hellhound?"

"Very nice." Tyson agreed.

"Okay," Ella fluttered up to rest on Tyson's shoulders, holding on firmly. "You are Percy's brother, take me to Camp Jupiter where I will be safe. Safe, safe, safe."

Tyson touched one of her clawed hands gently. "I will keep you safe," he promised.

She looked down and for a moment she focused once more, meeting his eyes and giving him a genuine smile. "You will keep me safe."

"So will you come with me?"

"Yes." She gripped his shoulders a bit tighter and shifted until she was comfortable on his shoulders. "Ella will go with Tyson."

oooOOOooo

**So there we have Ella and Tyson, an extremely cute couple in my opinion! I love them and their innocence. They are so adorable and I hope we see more cuteness from them in BoO. **

**Thanks for reading, tune in for next week's ship story! Pretty sure it's Grover x Juniper! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
